Imprinted
by TwilightAndMaxRideLove13
Summary: What if, when Edward left, so did Bella? What if, after a year of her being in Florida with her mother, she comes back, but she's not the weak human anymore? Instead, she's a kick-ass werewolf who one of Jake's friends imprints on unexpectedly? Bella/Seth RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND *POSSIBLY* LEMONS IN LATER CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1: New Wolf in Town

_**Hey guys! This is my first story on here, so please be patient as I am still trying to figue this crap out :P Anyway, on with the story!**_

**Imprinted Chapter 1: New Wolf in Town (Seth's POV)**

_Ring..._

I groaned and rolled over, away from the noise.

_Ring..._

I put my pillow over my head, but the offending noise wouldn't let up.

_MOTHERFUCKING RING!_

Okay, maybe that's not how my alarm clock rings. But it might as well have. I threw my pillow at it. But it still rang. I finally took it and threw it across the room, smashing it against the wall. _Shit. _That's the fourth one I've broken since I first phased. I sighed and trudged down to the kitchen where my mom and Leah were sitting. Leah was pouting because we were transferred to Forks High instead of La Push.

"Leah deal with it. Sam said the Chief's daughter was coming to town and we all know that she probably already shifted." It's been a year since Bella moved after fucking Cullen left her in the woods to die, and Sam was positive she would have shifted in that time. Ever since Leah shifted, we knew Bella wouldn't be too far behind.

"Fucking Sam and his fucking orders." Leah muttered but walked upstairs to get ready, leaving her plate of pancakes untouched. I ignored it, knowing she would have my head if I ate it, and scarfed down my own two plates before heading upstairs. I quickly showered and threw on a blue tee shirt and black jeans. I moved my hair out of my eyes and grabbed my books before jogging back downstairs and out the door. Leah was already waiting in the driver's seat of my car.

"I'm old enough to drive, you know. And you have your own damn car. Go drive it." I pushed her out and climbed in, locking the doors so she would get away from my 2011 Camaro. I sped out of our driveway and towards Forks.

I normally don't care so much about getting to school on time, but I knew Sam would chop my dick off if I was late to school and wasn't there if Bella got pissed and shifted in front of everybody. As I cruised into the parking lot, everyone began admiring my baby.

"Hey bro, you're that new kid, Seth, right?" Some blonde marshmallow of a guy said, his eyes on my car the whole time.

"Yeah." I muttered, brushing past him.

"I'm Mike. I heard there were two other new kids at school. I already know Bella, but how about that Leah chick? I heard she's from La Push, so she has to have a good a-"

I cut him off. "Back the fuck off of Leah. She's my fucking _sister._" I hissed, before leaving marshmallow boy with the preppy cheerleader bitch that has walked up to him.

"What was that about, Mikey?" I heard her annoyingly high pitched voice ask him before I just stopped listening and started looking for AP English.

"Ah, Mr. Clearwater." My new teacher, Mr. Fathash (who insists "It's pronounced Fath_-ish_") said. "Why don't you tell the class about yourself? We are also waiting for another new student, Isabella Swan, but she must have lost her way."

"I'm Seth, I used to live on the Rez. For those of you who don't know," I added, giving pointed looks to the blondes sitting in the front row, looking confused, "the Rez is short for the Reservation. La Push." I concluded before walking back to the only two empty seats. A moment later, the door burst open.

"Ms. Swan, so nice of you to join us again." Mr. Fathash said, his eyes darkening slightly with lust. I rolled my eyes in disgust. This man was what, 40-something? And he's pratically flirting with a student? Ew. I turned my eyes to the girl who had just entered. She wasn't much different then she was in Jake's thoughts. Sure, her shirt was cut pretty low, but her hair was stil waist-length and mahogany and slightly curly. She was tanner, too, but definitely paler than the guys and I. I let my gaze travel up to her face where she was slightly blushing from being the center of attention. I met her chocolate eyes and the world froze.

Everything that was holding me to Earth was suddenly pushed down the list of improtant things, all behind this gorgeous creature. Bella, My Light, My Angel, My Life, My Bella. _Mine._


	2. Chapter 2: Hot Damn

_**Hey! Thank you for all the reviews! So, without further ado...**_

**Imprinted Chapter 2: Hot Damn**

**(Bella's POV)**

I crinkled my nose in disgust as the scent of perfume and old lady assaulted me when I opened the door to the office.

"May I help you?" The lady behind the desk asked, looking up at me.

"I need my schedule. Isabella Swan." I responded.

"Okay." She wasn't the same lady as the one when I came here a year ago. She was slightly younger and a lot bitchier.

"Here." She handed me my schedule and a piece of paper that said my locker number and my locker combo. As I glanced over my schedule, I was almost jumping with happiness when I saw that I had gym twice:

_Home Room: AP English, Room 103A_

_2nd/3rd Period: Algebra III, Room 106A_

_4th/5th Period: Phys. Ed., Gymnasium_

_6th/7th Period: Science and Geography, Room 109A_

_8th Period: Lunch, Cafeteria_

_9th Period: Gym TAD, Gymnasium_

I made my way to my locker and tossed in my bookbag after taking out a couple binders I had prepared with sheets of notebook paper. Before heading to class, I checked over my outfit once more: A forest green tank top, jeans cutoffs, and a pair of old tennis shoes. I ran a nervous hand through my hair and started up the stairs. All the rooms ending in 'A' were on the second floor. When I finally reached 103A, I took a deep breath before pushing the door open. Mr. Fathash, who was my regular English teacher last year before I moved, looked over at me and said something, but I wasn't paying attention. I was looking around the room. There were a few familiar faces: Mike, Jessica, _Lauren..._ I spat her name in my head. That bitch was the first person who started treating me like trash after _they _left. Thankfully, I left before I got _too _catatonic. My eyes settled on a boy who was obviously a werewolf; his scent was a mixture of pine needles, musk, and woods. His eyes were on Mr. Fathash before they locked with mine. When my eyes connected with his deep green ones, everything changed. Instead of the thin cords that had been originally holding me to Earth-Charlie, Renee, even Phil-this boy had replaced them all as a thick steel cord. He was my life, my light, my imprint. I knew he felt the connection too.

"Yeah, yeah. Where can I sit?" I said, cutting Fathash off in the middle of him saying how happy he was to have me in his class again. _Please sit me next to my Imprint. Please please please._

"Next to Seth Clearwater. Mr. Clearwater, please raise your hand." My Imprint raised his hand and I couldn't help the small smile that fell on my face as I walked back towards him.

"Hi, I'm Seth." He said quietly as I sat down.

"I'm Bella." I responded.

**(Seth's POV)**

"I'm Bella." Bella replied. I took in her appearance once more. Her long brown hair the exact shade of mahogany. Her deep brown eyes the colour of cocoa. Her pouty red lips that I wanted to kiss all day and all night. Her slightly tanned, silky skin that I just wanted to caress. She looked over at me and locked eyes with me. We were just sitting there staring until an annoying voice interrupted us.

"Bella, you're back." I turned and saw the blonde marshmallow, Mike, looking at Bella with eyes filled with lust. I growled, too low for humans to hear, but Bella could definitely hear it. She smirked slightly.

"Yeah, I'm back. Hey Mike." She responded.

"So, have you changed your mind about going out with me?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes and growled just a little louder, still too quiet for Mike to hear.

"She's with me, Mike." I snarled, putting a possessive arm around her shoulders. His face fell and he turned back around.

"So, I'm with you, huh?" Bella teased, grabbing my arm and pushing it off of her.

"I'm sorry Bella, he was just asking you out and I got all... And... he... just... sorry." I finished lamely. She laughed quietly.

"It's okay. I'd do the same thing if a girl asked you out." She smiled and turned towards the front, but not before taking my large, rough hand in her soft, delicate one.

_**Hey, so a few issues were brought to my attention by some reviewers.**_

_**1. Wouldn't Bella be in college if she left and came back a year later? **_

_**My answer: In my story, the Cullens left in Junior year, and she left right after them, so she came back in the middle of Senior year, so no.**_

_**2. How old are the characters? I would assume Seth is around the same age as Bella.**_

_**My answer: Yes, in my story:**_

_**Bella, Seth, Jacob, Embry, and Quil: 18**_

_**Leah: 16**_

_**Sam, Emily, Paul: 21**_

_**Jared: 19**_

_**So I hope that clears some thing up, my lovelies! **_

_**XOXO, **_

_**~T.O.13**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Pack

_**Hello my lovelies! I'm **__**so**__** sorry I haven't updated lately! But, to make up for it, I'm gonna have a... er, "fun" chapter. So, enjoy!**_

**Imprinted**

**Chapter 3. The Pack**

**Bella's POV**

After grasping Seth's hand, he relaxed visibly. Fathash had obviously decided to lecture the class instead of an actual lesson. I took my hand out of Seth's and pulled out a piece of paper and my dark blue sparkly pen.

**Hi.**

I slid the paper to Seth, who laughed shortly and quietly before pulling out his own pen and writing back.

_**Hey.**_

I looked up at Fathash and replied.

**What's up?**

About a minute later, the paper slid back to me.

_**The normal, watching a teacher give a lecture, sitting behind an annoying guy, sitting next to the most gorgeous girl in the world.**_

I laughed silently and cocked an eyebrow.

**Oh, so you always sit next to the most gorgeous girls in the world...?**

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw him slightly panic as he hurried to write back.

_**Of course not. Only you. **_

**Mmhmm...**

_**I swear, Bella.**_

**Okay. So, tell me about yourself.**

He thought about it for a minute and finally began writing.

_**Well, my name is Seth Joshua Clearwater, I'm 18, I'm a Senior at Forks High School. My favourite colour is red, my favourite food is steak, and my favourite person is Bella Swan.**_

I smiled and grabbed his hand before squeezing it softly. I got to work writing back.

**My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I'm 18, I'm a Senior at Forks High School. My favourite colour is forest green, my favourite food is spaghetti, and my favourite person is Seth Clearwater.**

His face broke into a huge grin and he put an arm around my shoulders possessively. The bell finally rang and we both took our sweet time gathering our books.

"What do you have next?" I asked as we finally got to the hallway.

"Whatever you have. Sam wired the schedules so you have every class with either me or Leah." He responded, putting his arm back around my shoulder and balancing his books in his left arm. He had tried to convince me to let him carry my books, but I insisted I wouldn't be happy if he did.

"Oh? Let's go then."

* * *

"Come on, Bells, the pack will be dying to see you again!" Seth exclaimed, dragging me by my hand to the car.

"Seth! I don't want to be dragged!" I whined.

"God she's annoying." Leah muttered. Seth, who obviously heard, growled at her.

"Don't insult her." He snarled.

"Then tell her not to annoy me." Leah growled back. Seth turned and stepped closer to her, but I placed a hand on his arm, which had been shaking.

"Seth... Seth, calm down." I said quietly and gently. He relaxed and looked at me with love in his eyes.

"I'm fine Bella. I'm calm." He assured me.

"Ick." Leah gagged, climbing into her car, which was parked next to my truck.

"Where's your car?" I asked Seth.

"Well... It's over there." He pointed across the lot to a red 2011 Camaro.

"So aren't you going to drive it?" I cocked an eyebrow and he grinned sheepishly.

"I don't want to be away from you." He blushed and looked away, screatching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Aw! That's adorable. How about this: I'll drive my truck home, drop it off, and you can pick me up for the bonfire?" I asked, unlocking the door to my truck.

"Alright. I'd much rather drive my car than this piece of sh-"

"Hey, don't knock the truck." I interrupted him. He burst out laughing and walked to his car. I swung myself into my truck and drove home. I ran upstairs and changed quickly into a pair of jeans cut offs and a black tank top. I combed my hair and tied it in a fishtail braid. I heard a knock on the door downstairs and ran to open it.

"Hey Seth." I said, opening the door.

"Hey beautiful." He said, smiling. "Ready to go?" I nodded and we walked to his car. "After you, m'lady." He said, opening my door. I giggled and slipped in.

"Thank you, kind sir." I joked in a silly accent.

"You're welcome, madam." He teased, shutting the door. He walked over to his side of the car and got in, and we started towards La Push.

* * *

"Hey, Seth!" A lot of voices shouted from the bonfire. I stepped out from behind him and I was assaulted by a pair of warm arms.

"Bells!" The owner of the arms exclaimed.

"Hey Jake." I laughed. I heard someone growl and I knew who it was. Seth. I rolled my eyes and let go of Jake. "Jake let go of me."

"Aw, fine." He pouted. I laughed again and walked over to Embry and Quil.

"Hey Bella." Embry said at the same time that Quil said,

"Yo, Bel-_la_."

"Hey Bella!" Collin and Brady said in unison.

"Hello, Bella." Sam said formally, causing me to laugh again.

"Hey guys!" I smiled, hugging them all. Seth growled again when I hugged Brady and Collin.

"Sethy, why are you growling?" Jake asked, joking.

"Yeah, Seth, why are you growling?" Collin echoed, curious. Seth and I looked at each other before he turned to the group.

"We... imprinted on each other." He said hesitantly. Everyone stood there, shocked, until Jake spoke.

"You _what?!_"


	4. Chapter 4: Jacob's POV (BONUS CHAPTER)

_**Hello! So, I decided that every few chapters, I'd have a bonus chapter with someone else's POV. This chapter is Jakey-Poos! **_

**Jake: Don't call me that**

**TwilightObsession13: Just get on with it.**

**Jake: The disclaimer or taking off my shirt?**

**TwilightObsession13: Silly Jake... ****_both, _****of course!**

**Jake: *sighs and takes off his shirt* Trinity doesn't own Twilight!**

**Imprinted**

**Chapter 4. Jake's POV (Bonus Chapter)**

**Jacob's POV**

Seth imprinted. On Bella. _My _Bella. _My Bella! _

"You _what?!" _I snarled at him.

And then I lunged.

I phased mid air and tackled him to the ground, snarling loudly. He didn't phase, he just laid there and took it.

_Good. He deserves it. _I thought to myself as I started snapping my jaw at him. All of a sudden, I felt a shimmer, indicating that someone had phased, but I was only paying attention to the idiot below me. Until someone tackled me from the side.

"_Jacob Black you leave my fucking imprint ALONE._" Bella's voice entered my head as she pinned me. I took a minute to admire her beauty. She had mahogany fur with black paws and a white stomach and chest. Then I realized that she was pinning me to protect _Seth. _

"_Bella, let me up._" I thought to her.

"_No. You are a threat to my imprint._" She growled lowly.

"_Get. Off. Of. Me._" I snarled at her, then I tossed her off of me and she slammed into a tree before slumping to the ground, motionless. Seth growled at me before phasing into his wolf and letting out a pained howl. He raced to Bella and nudged her with his nose.

"_Bella baby, please wake up. Please, baby. Please._" He whined. Sam walked over and placed a hand on Seth's shoulder.

"Seth, we need to get her to a doctor." He said. Seth looked at him and gave him a tight nod, allowing them to pick Bella up and carry her into Sam and Emily's house. Then he turned to me.

"_You! You caused Bella pain!_" He snarled.

"_Seth, man, you know I didn't mean to..._" I answered, backing up as he stalked towards me.

"_You. Hurt. Her._"

And then he lunged.

_**Hey! I know it's short, I just wanted to get done with Jake's POV so I can start on Bella and Seth's POV!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Bella

_**Hello, hello! So, how did y'all like last chapter? I love possessive and protective Sethy!**_

**Seth: Ugh! Don't call me that!**

**TwilightObsession13: Why, cuz only Bella can?**

**Seth: Exactly.**

**TwilightObsession13: Watch it boy. I can make her chop off your dick or something like that.**

**Seth: Please don't! I'm sorry!... Anyway, Trinity doesn't own Twilight!**

**Imprinted Chapter 5: The Fight**

**Seth's POV**

He hurt Bella. Right then, the only thing running through my mind as I lunged were pure instincts: _Protect. Protect. Protect. Kill. Kill. Kill. _I landed on Jacob and began fighting him, biting every inch of him that was exposed. He began fighting back but, even though he was normally stronger than me, I eventually pinned him down.

"_You hurt her. Should I do the same to you? Should I make you suffer for every minute that she's still unconcious? Should I bite you so hard you bleed? Hm?_" I snarled at him. He whimpered and I saw the pain in his eyes, but it didn't matter. He hurt my imprint. _Kill. Kill. Kill. _I leaned my head down to tear his throat out when I heard the booming voice behind me.

"Seth Clearwater, you will STOP right now!" Sam ordered, the tenor ring of the Alpha command clear in his voice. I whimpered and retreated under the Alpha command.

"Now, do you want to kill Jacob or go see your imprint?" Sam asked. I gave him a look to let him know what my choice is: Bella, of course.

"Then phase back. I'll get you clothes." He jogged back to the house, leaving Jacob and I alone.

"_Seth, man, you know I didn't mean-_"

"_You have lost all of my respect for you, Jacob Black._" I snarled, before blocking him out. Sam returned and tossed us both a pair of cut-offs and we retreated behind trees to phase. I phased back and slipped on the cut-off and jogged back to Sam.

"Can I go visit Bella now?" I asked, hopeful. He nodded and I dashed to the house, where my Bella was in an extra room being tended to by the Pack's doctor, Dr. Whyte. I burst through the door and ran upstairs to her room. What I saw made me want to fall to my knees and cry.

She was laying on her back, unconcious. Her left arm was bent in an odd angle, and by the way she was laying, I'd say her back was broken. Dr. Whyte was by her side, setting her arm back in the correct position. I rushed over and dropped by her right side, taking her hand.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry for not protecting you! If you want, I'll kill that bastard! Just please, baby, please wake up!" I begged.

"Seth, it's going to take her a couple days to heal fully. She might not wake up until then." Dr. Whyte warned.

"And I'm staying right here the whole time." I retorted fiercely, before turning back to Bella and nuzzling her hand with my nose.

* * *

**2 days later**

**Still Seth's POV**

I was stirred from my sleep by a groaning noise emanating from my Bella.

"S-Seth?" She croaked.

"Oh, baby, you're awake!" I exclaimed, taking her hand in mine.

"Yeah. My back hurts." I growled at the reminder of the fact that Jacob caused my imprint pain.

"It's okay baby. It's healed now. You can walk." I encouraged.

"But it still hurts." She whined. I whimpered and pulled her into my arms.

"I know baby, I know."

**Bella's POV**

"I know baby, I know." Seth whispered in my ear. I sighed and embraced him back. He rocked me back and forth while whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

"Bella, you're awake!" A voice boomed. I turned and saw Jacob standing at the door. Seth growled and pushed me behind him as he got in a protective crouch in front of me.

"Jacob." He snarled. "Get away from my Bella."

"Seth, man..."

"Get. Away. From. My. Imprint." Seth growled, enunciating each individual word. I placed a hand on Seth and moved it in calming circles until he stopped growling and something else rumbled in his chest.

"What the hell was that?" Seth asked, looking back at me.

"I think you were... purring...?" I giggled. He smiled and looked in my eyes lovingly.

"Do you like me purring?" He asked, turning his back on Jacob to cup my cheek.

"Yeah, I do." I blushed and looked down.

"Don't do that." He whispered.

"Do what?"

"Hide from me. You're beautiful. I love every inch of you, including your blush." He pulled my face to his and pressed his lips to mine in a sweet little kiss. He pulled back and smiled at me.

"Ahem. I'm still in here, you know." Jacob said.

"Idiot." I muttered to myself as Seth whipped back around and began growling at Jacob.

"Out. Now." Seth snarled.

"Seth, I just want to-"

"OUT!" Seth bellowed, trembling. Jake walked out slowly and I began tracing circles on Seth's back through his shirt until he calmed down. He scooped me into his lap and nuzzled my neck with his nose, purring. His pur was quickly becoming one of my favourite sounds in the world. I sighed. I was happy.

So why did I feel like something terrible was going to happen?


End file.
